Voilà pourquoi
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: Harry reçoit une d'un Maraudeur qui explique bien des choses


Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Voilà pourquoi

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, elle a po voulu me les donner ou me les vendre.

Petit note de l'auteur : voilà pourquoi est ma deuxième fic Harry Potter. Je tenais beaucoup à en faire une one-shot même si elle apparaîtra avec quelques modifications dans ma fic « Harry Potter et la sphère des Maraudeurs ». Je précise que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues pour m'encourager à continuer à écrire. Merci.

Maintenant place à …

**_Voilà pourquoi_**

Harry, ce jour là, reçut une lettre. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait marqué ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras seul . L'adolescent trouva un prétexte pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la lettre :

_Harry,_

_ J'ai peut-être trahi tes parents mais je les aimais et je les aime toujours à ma façon._

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes de haine et de colère. Quedver, ce sale traître, osait lui écrire cela !

_J'espère que tu as dis adieu à Sirius. Moi j'y suis aller. Certainement avant et après toi, devant l'arche. Tous les jours, je vais lui dire que je ne voulais pas sa mort._

_ Il lui reste donc une once de fidélité à Sirius, pensa l'adolescent. Mais cela ne suffit pas ! _

_Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, Remus non plus. J'ai vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Sirius cette nuit là, quand les détraqueurs l'on emmené. Dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, on pouvait voir la haine et l'incompréhension. La haine dans ses yeux d'habitude si aimable m'était insupportable et j'ai pensé que regard aller tuer notre amitié à jamais. Mais il y a eut ta troisième année et j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort. Au bout de douze ans, j'ai compris mon erreur. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets où alors sont-ils tellement insignifiant que ma conscience ne les voit pas. Et si j'ai rejoins Voldemort, c'est parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi alors._

Il avait compris son erreur depuis deux ans ! Qu'avait-il attendu pour le lui dire ? Pourquoi cette lettre, pourquoi maintenant ? Tant de questions sans réponses dans l'esprit de Harry.

_Je ne l'ai pas écrite avant car je n'en avais pas le courage et, malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas lâche. Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'il m'en coûte d'écrire au fils de mon meilleur ami, au fils de celui que j'ai tué avec sa femme ? Non. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'y avais même pas songé._

C'était la vérité, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que Peter Pettigrow pouvait ressentir et il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas. Où plutôt il refusait de le savoir, de peur d'avoir de la pitié pour l'assassin de ses parents. Mais, malgré ce que disait Quedver, Harry pensait qu'il était lâche : il avait choisi la facilité, Voldemort, l'exil, la fuite.

_Tu ne me crois pas. Et pourtant. Si jamais j'ai changé de camps, c'est pour une bonne raison qui se divise en plusieurs parties. D'abord, j'aimais Lily, je l'aimais plus que ton père à l'époque. Nous étions en cinquième année et j'ai déclaré ma flamme à ta mère. Elle m'a répondu que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés mais qu'elle pouvait m'offrir son amitié. Je l'ai acceptée sans la dévoiler aux Maraudeurs._

Harry croyait que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Celui qui avait tué sa mère en était en fait amoureux ! Jamais il ne croirait que Peter Pettigrow était amoureux de Lily Evans. Jamais ! Mais les autres raisons ?

_Son amitié me faisait mal, je l'aimais, elle me voyait comme un ami._

_Peu de temps après, il y eut la « blague » des B.U.S.E.S et j'ai commencé à comprendre. Nous persécutions Rogue comme j'étais autrefois persécuté quand les autres ne voyait pas le courage que les Maraudeurs avaient décelé en moi. Le même que celui de Rogue. J'ai débuté une tentative pour me rapprocher de lui et savoir s'il ressentait la même chose que moi avant. Il s'est avéré que oui. Et nous avons continué à nous voir. Je continué à jouer le jeu devant les autres, mais nous étions devenus petit à petit des amis._

_Puis vint la blague de Sirius, celle du Saule Cogneur. Et ton père lui a sauvé la vie. Il ne l'a jamais accepté._

_Peu de temps après, James a commencé son histoire d'amour avec Lily. La haine dont j'étais encore inconscient à l'époque commença à se manifester de plus en plus violement, mais jamais en public._

_Alors on a passé nos A.S.P.I.C. et Rogue a commencé à me parler des mangemorts. Moi, je suivais la formation d'auror mais les mangemorts était devenu attirants à mes yeux à cause de Severus, de ma famille et surtout de cette haine qui s'était accumulée : le refus de Lily, les blagues à ton professeur, être dans leurs ombres, le mariage de James et Lily après Poudlard. Et le déclencheur qui m'a fait changé de camps, la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, comme dise les moldus. Cet évènement fut ta naissance._

_Tu vas me dire que toute cette haine est idiote mais tu n'étais pas à ma place et tu n'as pas vécu ça. Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre et je crois que tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais sache seulement que ça n'est pas une vengeance, je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à faire tout cela. Je l'ai parce que le devait et c'est tout. Je crois que je n'ais même pas d'états d'âmes._

Harry ne savait que penser. Quedver avait tout cela, massacré sa vie et celle des Maraudeurs par haine. Tout cela à cause d'une haine injustifiée.

_Comprends tu maintenant que je suis pas un lâche ? Peut-être pas mais crois-tu que ton père m'aurais donné sa confiance si j'étais un lâche, un moins que rien ?_

Il avait raison, James, Remus et Sirius avait eut confiance en lui avait été son ami. Il n'était donc pas si mauvais que ça, mais tout était lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

_Severus m'a demandé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais avant. Il m'a dis qu'un jour, il me l'a réclamé en pensant à tes parents, il a dis qu'un jour je devrais faire comme eux. Ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui. Je leurs passerais le bonjour de ta part._

_Adieu,_

_Celui que tu détestes,_

_Quedver ou Peter Pettigrow._

Harry se leva et marcha longuement dans le château. Après le deuil de ses parents et celui de Sirius, il commençait celui de Peter l'assassin de James et Lily Potter. Puis l'adolescent réfléchit. Non, il ne regrettait pas la mort de Quedver, loin de là, mais il était quand même triste.

Une mélancolie qui s'évanouie quand vint lui proposer un vol sur l'éclair de feu, celui de Sirius.

Harry ne repensa jamais plus à la mort de Peter Pettigrow avec cette tristesse, ni même avec regrets. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien :

Quand on croit que c'est impossible, l'irréel sera toujours un refuge contre la stupidité des hommes et les malheurs de la Terre. 

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma beta-readeuse qui m'a fait comprendre ce que j'essaye à mon tour de faire passer dans cette fic.

Bien que ce chapitre soit pour Aurora, je dis un grand merci à ma jumelle qui m'a conseillé et qui m'a beaucoup aidé spirituellement à écrire ce one-shot.

Je voudrais ajouter que si vous voulais apprécier pleinement cette fic, il faut la relire et analyser ce que j'ai écrit. Mais je suppose que vous avez mieux à faire, mais si vous le faîtes, dîtes moi par mail vos conclusions pour que je vous dises si elles sont comme je le pensait ou si vous avez mieux analyser mon chap que moi. Merci.

Je petit cuicui à tout le cuicui (lol ;)) et un petit coucou à Katel, Bunny, Lucida.

Cassidy Darkstone


End file.
